Apoteryx
This page belongs to Golden Forge, so please don't edit this page without his permission. Apoteryx was known as the Greek God of Crime and Treasure, and is considerably the newest of the Greek Gods over the course of the pantheon's existence, being only a little older than a century. Having spent the first portion of his life as a mortal experiment gone wrong, he rose up to Godhood by absorbing a very particular Greek artifact from one of his treasure hunts. Now, he may be considered the leading God of the Greeks, ever since Kel succeeded into getting most of the Greeks killed. Description Apoteryx takes the form of a bipedal Archaeopteryx, which stands at a height of 6 feet tall. While his biology mostly follows that of a standard creature, it is a bit different. He actually has entire hands protruding from his wings, rather than 2-3 fingers. He also stands up straight much like a Human. Additionally, his face is more rounded off and without a beak, to be a bit more human-like. His body feathers are primarily white, while his wing and tail feathers are blue with a rainbow hue. He does have a coat of very small and smooth white feathers to cover the face, and top of his head. These feathers end at the back of his head in small blue feathers, to make it seem as though the feathers were slicked back. He usually wears a toga to fit in with the Greek style, but a good amount of the time he could also be wearing a jumpsuit or military suit for when he's going into a mission. He has occasionally worn a 1920s gangster suit however, due to his history. There has been many times however where he's been naked, for obvious reasons. Backstory Such a creature as the Archaeopteryx was thought to have been done for, being extinct for such a long time. And it's not surprising either, there hasn't been one sighted for millions of years. However, this wasn't the case in 1897, where a demigod of Asclepius decided to experiment with a fossilized Archaeopteryx egg. This resulted in the birth of such a creature, which was named Apoteryx as a shortened version of the species and how it was similar to the scientific name of a Kiwi. While he was raised for a short amount of time by this demigod, it was soon realized that he was actually becoming sentient. When the scientists tried to exterminate Apoteryx, he actually outsmarted them and escaped the labs. Now that he was out in the world, he slowly learned over time how to interact with the Humans, and eventually learned the easiest way to go by, which was crime. Over time, he was pulling off bigger cases each and every year. In the 1900s, he was simply robbing for food and necessities. By the 1920s, he was involved in large crime syndicates and pulled off some of the crimes of the century. By the time that the Great Depression came around, he was retiring from a dying empire. However, he simply wanted more and more. Throughout the 1930s, he proceeded to fly around the world to go treasure hunting, looking to make several archaeological findings. This allowed him to discover many of today's artifacts for the museums, which the Humans took credit for finding. This soon came to an end however, when he came across an undiscovered Greek temple. Here, he found a powerful Greek artifact that called to him... and doing so, he ended up absorbing this artifact. In this event, he effectively became a Greek God, and was welcomed to Olympus. Nowadays, not only is he in charge of controlling the crime and treasure hunting that happens in the world, but he is also in charge of the pantheon's modern status in the world. Being the most familiar with the setting, he has had to have been the one to set up the pantheon's domain in the Americas. He was also the one that had to deal with the recent issues with the Titans. He even had to become the main individual that handled relations with other pantheons, forming an alliance with the Arygarians. Over time, Apoteryx was feeling happier with himself, as he started a relationship with Aphrodite. This, of course, led to discourse with Ares, which balanced it out. Apoteryx wasn't all too worried about his current life, until the Greeks fought in a war against the Titans, with the Vangosians intervening in an attempt to kill all of the Greeks. Apoteryx was effectively forced to fight Ares, leading to great pain for the both of them. Luckily enough, the Arygarians were there too, and Natis Prosec easily ended the fight by directing all of the attention to himself. This led to Apoteryx beginning to develop a hatred for the Vangosians, as he didn't have any idea as to why they were attacking. And of course, such a hatred became much worse when the Embodiment of Revenge, Kel, used a clever plan to get Death himself to wipe out most of the Greeks. The only ones that were left were Aphrodite, Hestia, Persephone, Artemis, and himself. To make things much worse, he ended up breaking up with Aphrodite, leading him into a state of despair and hatred. To be continued. Relationships Friends * Mytherica Enemies * N/A Acquaintances * N/A Family * N/A Romantic Partner(s) * N/A